Love in New York
by lizzydoesntknow12
Summary: Future!fic. Quinn and Sam go their separate ways when it's time for college, and they com to a painful end. Will they be able to handle meeting up again? Sam/Quinn, eventual smut... if you're good!
1. Chapter 1

An irritating beeping noise woke Quinn from a deep sleep. She glanced over at the red numbers with squinty eyes. _5:45, _she could have sworn that it was midnight just a few minutes ago. She and groaned, rolling over and flopping a pillow on top of her face. She blinked, and when her eyes reopened it was 5:55.

"Shit."

Five minutes later, her regrown yet unbrushed hair was in a messy bun and she was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for her coffee to be done. Quinn slipped into her black jacket and flung an old purple scarf around her neck, grabbing her coffee on her way out. She trotted down the stairs of her apartment building and hopped into her rundown 2001 Honda. She turned the key and shook it in it's place, the usual routine to get the engine to click on. As soon as it turned on, she sped out of the lot, checking her clock. _6:03. _She sighed, she was supposed to be there at six.

Quinn arrived at work at 6:12. She walked into the back door and shrugged off her jacket and scarf, placing them in her cubby. She took her white and red checkered apron off of her hook and wrapped it around her waist.

"Sorry I'm late."

She said hello to the other people by the hooks and walked up to the counter, sighing.

"Good morning Mr. Harris," Quinn said with her signature smile. "The usual?" The wrinkled man smiled his widest and nodded, his gray hair hidden by a brown corduroy paperboy hat. She grabbed a pencil from the can on the counter and wrote down _Bacon Egg Cheese, pepper_. She stuck the pencil through her bun and smiled at the man before taking the paper to the back and sliding it under a metal clasp on the wall. It was Monday, her least favorite day. Quinn Fabray worked at a breakfast diner, _Sally's Corner, _on Monday's, Tuesday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. She was one of the only employees left, considering that with the bad economy there was... well, let's just say that there were opportunities to make more money at other places. This was New York, after all. However, with over 8 million people, she didn't have many friends... or any friends at all. Her mom had basically forgotten about her perfect Quinny, and didn't pay much attention to her all the way back in Ohio. She hadn't spoken to her father since she was 16. The last boy she'd ever been with.. well, that would be Sam Evans. They had dated for almost three years. When Quinn announced that she was moving to New York for college, that had pretty much been it for them, considering that Sam couldn't really afford moving far away. Well after they'd broken up, Quinn's grades dropped monstrously, and she quit Glee club. She didn't talk to Sam anymore. He was angry at her for leaving, and she was torn.. in more than one way. She was distracted, depressed. She couldn't find anything else to motivate her, to keep her running. She needed Sam, and nothing else. But he was gone... she was gone, and she couldn't find herself. Quinn ended up in a New York community college. She hated it there, and except for the big number of students, it was pretty much the same as McKinley, exactly what she was trying to escape. People were mean to her there, but she shrugged it off. She figured that was bound to happen anywhere she ended up. In her senior year at McKinley, Quinn was hoping to find herself in New York, she didn't think that she'd need the comfort of anyone. However, here she was, needing the comfort. Alone. She was surviving though.. barely, but she was. Just a little company would be nice.

"Bacon egg and cheese with pepper!" Someone called out, snapping Quinn out of her painful thoughts. She took the plate over to where Mr. Harris was sitting and forced a smile.

"Enjoy!" He chuckled and nodded to her. Quinn sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

**Okay so this is a teensy preview of what I'm working on right now. This is obviously a Quinn/Sam story... not quite sure where I'm going with it! We'll see though, I mean I have some plans but no major ones. That's why I need feedback! I'm going to start working on the next chapter now, and as soon as I get to 5 reviews I'll post it! :) Also here's a spoiler; Sam's in the next one! Not that you hadn't guessed...**


	2. Chapter 2

_"What...?" Sam's heart began beating fast, and his breathing seemed to be struggling. "You're... what?" His voice was quiet._

_"Sam, I'm... I'm going to New York for college, Sam, I'm sorry." Quinn pleaded, feeling for his hand. Her fingers brushed against the top of his hand but he moved it away quickly. "Sam..." They were sitting together on Quinn's large purple comforter on her queen sized bed, something that they both were very familiar with._

_"Why Q?" He looked down into her gorgeous hazel eyes, the eyes that he loved so much. Pain welled up in his chest so much that he couldn't think. "I thought you wanted to stay here, I thought you wanted to be with me." His big lips fell into an awful, unstoppable pout. His eyes were tearing in the corners._

_"I do, Sam! God, I do, you know that, I just-"_

_"But if you want to be with me then why are you going?" The room went silent._

_"Sam," Quinn's voice was quiet. She reached over and pulled his hand into her lap, holding it gently in between her two. "I mean, it's not like this is the end, we still have time left!" It was only the middle of their senior year. The tone of her voice was growing and becoming shaky. "You can visit me, and I'll visit during all the breaks. My mom doesn't want me here in this house with her, so I'll have so much time to be with you! Maybe you could even try to come with me...?" She looked into his eyes, they were sad and more empty than they'd ever been._

_"You know I can't afford that, Quinn. Don't even go there," Sam spat. She was slightly taken aback, he never called her by her full name, only the first letter. He never spoke to her that way either. She slumped her shoulders. "Why are you going," He whispered. "Why are you leaving me?"_

_"I'm not leaving yo-"_

_"Why?"_

_"I... it's just-" She looked around the room, her heart beating faster and faster. "I need to get out of Lima, Sam. You've been places, I haven't! I need to explore and New York's the best place that I can go to do that." For once his eyes left hers, they fell to his feet and he just stared there, blankly. "I keep looking for where I might be able to find myself, you know that. I'm never going to be able to do that here." He kept staring at the floor. "Please say something..." She could see the glassy glare of his wet eyes. Sam seemed to have snapped back into reality from whatever he was thinking, and he looked at her._

_"I don't have anything to say." He said quietly._

_"Are you mad?"_

_"When you said you wanted to talk.. I wasn't expecting that." Quinn looked at him, and he looked away._

_"But.. but are you mad?" She looked at him with a heavy gaze, waiting for him to speak. "Sam I know you're upset, but it'll work out. In order for this relationship to-"_

_"What relationship?" He said angrily._

_"What..?" She looked at him, her eyes wide with fear and sadness. "...What?"_

_"We can't be together Quinn." She could feel her heart breaking._

_"Wh-What are you talking about? Why? Sam!"_

_"Quinn you're leaving me."_

_"Why are you calling me Quinn? What are you saying? We have time, Sam we have time! Time to have fun and be together still, there's time!" She was shouting and crying, and he was just staring into space, his voice calm._

_"You're leaving."_

_"Yeah, in like, a year! I can't be without you for a year!" Tears were taking over her eyes, she couldn't see and she couldn't think straight._

_"But you can be without me for four?" He looked at her intensely. "I'm gonna go." Sam stood up to leave and began walking to the door of her room._

_"Sam don't be like this," She laughed sadly. "Come on!" Sam walked through the door, leaving her there. "Stop! Stop, please!" Quinn ran after him and grabbed his arm but he pulled away and kept walking. "Sam!" She sobbed and tried pull him back. "I-I love you, please!" Sam walked down the stairs towards the front door and she followed him. "I won't go.. I'll stay with you, I will! Please Sam, I need you!" He stopped and turned around, looking in her eyes and shooting chills up and down her spine._

_"If you needed me you wouldn't be going." Quinn stood still and watched the person she loved most walk right out of her life._

_Something inside of Quinn snapped that day. She stopped talking to people, she quit the Cheerio's, she quit Glee. Her grades plummeted. Her mom tried to care and took her to a therapist, but the woman refused to see her and claimed that she couldn't help the case the Quinn needed. Eventually, Quinn's mom stopped caring. She got tired of trying to help, and gave up on her own child. Quinn forgot her motivation in life._

_"Please Sam.." She sat on the bottom stair and collapsed into herself. "Please.."  
><em>

Quinn woke up to the sound the front door slamming closed, except it didn't. She was dreaming again, dreaming about that night. She knew it as soon as she woke up. She sighed and pretended that it didn't matter, that it was five years ago. She's an adult, she shouldn't be dwelling in the past, but she didn't believe herself. She was awake early, so she got ready early and got to work early. (She is the assistant manager of course, so she has a key). She brewed some coffee for Mr. Harris and turned the ovens on, heating it all up. She checked her phone, a an half hour until workers show up. Quinn went to the office in the back and sat at the desk. It's not her desk, but she sat there. Why was she here so early? Why was she so tired? Why had she dreamt of him again? Of that day? She cried at the desk. She sat, and she cried. The days that she had dreamt of him were always the hardest, the most heart wrenching. Not a day passed that she didn't think of him. She was so tired of her life, she wanted him back. She had never been truly happy unless she was with him.

Quinn had always been someone else. In high school, she was Head Cheerleader Fabray. Everyone knew her as the confident bitch in charge, or the slut who had a baby. At college, she had been the quiet freak who you could take advantage of, and she'd do nothing. With her mom, she was the perfect blonde daughter that Judy wanted. Even at work she had to look organized, but with Sam, she could be Quinn. Just herself, nobody else. He loved her no matter what, and he was the only person who ever accepted her. After five years, she's still not over him.

Eventually people started arriving and the other employees showed up. Quinn realized that it was stupid to make Mr. Harris coffee when it would only get cold, so put another cup in as soon as she saw him hobbling down the street to the diner. He greeted her with the same wrinkly smile that he always wore and she gave him the forced smile as always. However, she always did enjoy seeing him. It put a little bit of happiness in her day. He always asked her how she was, and you could tell that he genuinely cared.

As Quinn was chatting with Mr. Harris, there was the usual bing! from the door when people came in. She continued to talk to the man, but when she looked up, she saw him. Sam Evans, standing in the doorway, dressed in a blue plaid shirt and jeans. He appeared to be looking for someone, for something. Quinn's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't move or think or do anything at all.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mr. Harris asked her in his scratchy voice.

"I.. uh, I.. I gotta g-go." She stuttered and turned around, tripping over her own feet to get away. Quinn was holding her hands at the level of her eye so that he wouldn't see her. As he approached the counter that was her section to work at and take orders, she walked right for her only acquaintance in the town; Angela, a girl that delivered the food to tables. "Angela, Angela!"

"Hmm?" The brunette, slightly chubby, was sneaking food from the kitchen.

"Take over my shift at the counter." She said quickly.

"What?" Angela asked, her mouth stuffed with fries.

"Take over my shift!" The blonde practically shouted. Angela looked over her shoulder to see a tall, attractive male standing at the counter.

"Hmm, he your boyfriend?" She asked, her mouth still full with food.

"No!" Quinn's eyes became wide.

"Well I gotta work," She said swallowing her food and carrying a tray out to a table. Quinn Fabray, you've been waiting five years to see him again, five years to talk to him, five years to yell in his face. Go up there and take his order! She took a deep breath and kept her head down, walking up to the counter. Sam didn't see her right away, he was looking at a menu and she was half-hiding her face with her hand.

"How can I take your order?" Quinn squeaked as Sam browsed over the menu.

"Um.. I think I'm gonna go with the tuna on rye." He put the menu down and looked up to her, instantly knowing who it was. "Quinn?"

"Oh, this oughta be good." George Harris chuckled to himself, shifting in his seat at the counter.

"I, uh..." She looked up at him but didn't meet his eyes, she just looked around his face and other parts of the room. "Yeah." Sam's face was just as shocked as hers was. "Hi."

"Hey.." He looked at her, studied her new face. It was... different, sad. "How are you?"

"How am I?" She half shouted, not realizing her volume until after it was said. The girl was shaking to her very core, but she managed to control her image and lower her voice. "What are you buying, sir?"

"Uh.. tuna on rye bread. Please." Sam said, beginning to stutter himself. "Can we um, like, talk or something?" Quinn looked up at him from from the register.

"No." She looked away and wrote down his order and stuck it under a metal clasp on the wall, as always. She walked back to the counter and fumbled through the cash register.

"It's been like, four years though, like since we've talked."

"Five, actually." She corrected, pausing after that and looking at him. "So excuse me if I don't want to talk." Quinn turned around and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Sam there, sighing to himself. Mr. Harris shook his head.

"You better fix that, sonny." Sam raised an eyebrow at the man, only now really realizing his presence. Mr. Harris slowly stood up and grabbed his cane. "Have a good day, Quinny!" Quinn turned around and forced a smile.

"You too Mr. Harris!" The old man smiled and teetered out of the diner.

"Quinn.." A few minutes went by with Quinn's back to the boy, her pretending to mess around in the kitchen. About five minutes later she handed him his sandwich.

"Now get out." She quickly walked away.

"Quinn...?" She shook her head and walked away from him, leaving him there surrounded by people, but feeling completely alone.

**Still short, but longer than last time! I'm still introducing the story, more processing to the rest of the story now. Yay! I don't think this one's going to be too long, depends! I know we only got to three reviews and I still updated, but I didn't want people getting annoyed. Serious this time, though! As soon as we get to 8 reviews, finish up/post chapter three! You're not getting anything until then! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God, you guys. Your reviews! When I asked for reviews, I wasn't expecting any. Maybe 2 at the most! You guys are so nice, I literally blushed reading your reviews! Also, some of your reviews actually were really helpful! Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter, I've been so busy :( So much school work, too many projects. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter, please review! :)**

Sam decided settle down at a booth until she'd talk to him... he decided not to hold his breath. He let a sigh escape his lips as he waited for his sandwich. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He was moving into town because he had a job offer.

Of course, moving into New York City, she was all that crossed into his mind. He had wondered if she was still there, and even if she was, what were the odds that they would run into each other? 8 million people. 8 million people in New York, more than that! What kind of coincidence was this? A sick one, he was sure. Sam knew that she was surprised, as was he, but he was most surprised not to see her but to see her.

Her eye's were so soft and quiet, so empty. The last he'd remembered was that her eyes were full and colored, never like this. They were one of his favorite things about her, and he was so sad to see that they were gone completely. Not literally of course, but the usual color and life in them was gone. Was that his fault? Why had he done this to her? He ruined her completely, he knew it was him. What else could it have been? Sam decided that it was time to face the facts. He knew that as soon as he broke up with her she would be a mess. Had he wanted that? How could he have been so self centered?

All Quinn had ever wanted was to get out of Lima, to go somewhere exciting. He'd closed off that opening for her. He knew that her usual 'straight A's' grades had dropped. When she'd quit Glee club and the Cheerio's he should have said something. She kept trying to talk to him and he'd rejected her. Why had he done that? He loved Quinn more than anything and he'd ruined her and his chances with her so easily. Sam felt his eyes tear at the corners as he sat in the firm booth. He had just been selfish, that was it, and now she was gone, and he was never going to get her back.

The clang of a plastic plate hitting the wood table in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts. His head perked up and all that he could see was Quinn's back as he walked away from him as quickly as she could. Sam quickly stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Quinn!" She turned around and yanked her arm from him, causing her to shriek in pain, not knowing what she'd just done to her arm.

"Leave me alone!" By now, the other few people eating at the diner were looking at her and Sam. Quinn pulled her throbbing arm to her chest as she lowered her voice. "We'll talk another time, okay? Now's not the time."

"Is your arm okay?" Sam reached out for it but she took at step back.

"Now's not the time." She spat. She began to walk away and everyone went back to their own business, but Sam followed her to the counter.

"When is the time Quinn?" She sighed and looked at him, trying to seem annoyed that he was even asking that kind of a question. Quinn held her head up high and went behind the counter.

"Can you honestly expect me to be able to answer that right now? You haven't even spoken one word to me for years, and suddenly you want to talk? I don't think so." Her voice was quivering and she avoided eye contact at all costs. Sam sighed heavily.

"Please Q? This is important to me." Then she looked up at him. He called her Q. He just called me Q.. holy fuck. The eye contact they made was almost unbearable. After a moment she looked away.

"Well it was important to me six years ago and you clearly didn't care then, so..." She wrapped silverware together to avoid his gaze. Sam felt his stomach twist at her words. Her arm twisted slightly as she put them in a napkin. "Ouch!" She yelped in pain. "Ugh." Quinn brushed her bangs back behind her ear, only to have then fall back into her eyes.

"Is your arm okay?" Sam managed to squeak out.

"No." She snapped. His throat tightened.

"Can I just have your number or something and we can talk about this later?" He sort of whispered.

"Take the fucking menu and call here later, it's not like I ever leave here." Quinn took a menu from the back and slammed it down on the counter, never meeting his eyes. Sam nodded and took the little menu, turning around and leaving, almost bursting into tears when the bell from the door announces his exit. 

* * *

><p>The next day, Quinn was running the counter, as usual, with her elbow brace on, when the phone rang. She grabbed it and slid it in between her ear and her shoulder.<p>

"Sally's Diner, how may I take your order?"

"Hey Quinn, uh, it's Sam." Sam was viciously pacing in his room, having taken all of his courage to dial the number and press send. Quinn froze.

"What do you want, I'm working." He heard her say over the phone, I'll be with you in one second.

"Well, I, uh, you said I could call here..." Quinn sighed.

"Yeah, I know, what do you want?" She asked in her most confident seeming voice, although she was really shaking.

"Uh, can we like, hang out later or something?" He asked. "I-I mean like, talk. Yeah, that." Sam added with an awkward laugh.

"I.. Sam, I don't know. I have to.. I gotta go take orders."

"Just, just give me your address Quinn and I'll stop by around seven, okay?" He decided that they were getting nowhere without being straight forward.

"Sam-"

"Please?" She sighed and thought for a moment.

"Fine." Quinn quickly told him her address and told him that 7:45 would be fine.

"I'll see you then Q!" Sam said, trying to conceal the excitement in his voice, although he was practically hopping with joy.

"Okay." She said quickly and hung up.

**Another short chapter... oh well. It kind of works as a filler, I'd like to say. I like this chapter because you get a bit more of Sam's side of the story. I'm already popping with ideas for the next chapter, but there's still room for suggestions! I'd love to hear from you guys last time, it really motivated me to get this chapter done! One question though; longer chapters, shorter chapters, or do you not really have a preference? PLEASE answer that question, it affects how I write for you guys! Thanks again!(:  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Why did I invite him over here? Why did I say that this was okay? WHAT was I thinking? I can't do this, I can't do this! I'm leaving. I'll go out to dinner or something... I'll just leave and tell him I was out. But then he'll ask so many questions! This was an awful idea, Quinn, AWFUL!_

These were the thoughts running through Quinn's head at 7:40, five minutes before Sam would be knocking on her door, that same old signature Sam Evans dopey grin plastered onto his face. Her feelings were a mix of eagerness and pure terror.

She decided to stop pacing and she sat down on her couch and put her head in her hands. Could she really face him and talk about what's happened? She knew that's what he wanted.. but she didn't know if she could handle it. Her one goal for tonight was to not let Sam see her cry, she wouldn't do it. Quinn wanted to show him that she's the strong one, the one that's moved on. She wasn't going to let this be a long visit, because she was sure that she'd break down as soon as he left. A sharp knocking on the door snapped her out of her thoughts and made her heart begin to race. The shaking girl stood up and took a deep breath before turning the door knob and opening the door, looking into the eyes of one Sam Evans, his usual big-lipped grin and all.

"Hey." Quinn took a deep breath and looked at him, taking him in.

"Hi."

She looked beautiful. She was dressed in a purple shirt and jeans, probably something that took her two minutes to pick out, but she looked absolutely gorgeous to him.

"Uh, can I come in?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Quinn opened the door more and moved to the side so that he could walk in.

"Nice place." He said genuinely. She scoffed.

"Shut up." It was nothing like what she'd imagined herself living in when she was younger, a rundown apartment. Sam sat down in the armchair next to the couch, and Quinn sat in the middle of the couch where she had been sitting earlier. "It's just an apartment." He shrugged, not bothering in telling her that he didn't even have an apartment at this point. He worked in marketing children's toys, and they basically said to follow the business down to New York now or lose his job. Obviously, he followed them and was now living in a semi-expensive motel until he could find a permanent home.

"Well it's nice."

"Thanks." They sat there in an uncomfortable silence until Sam spoke up again.

"So.. uh, I wanted to talk I guess..."

"Yeah."

Sam shifted in his seat, knowing that he'd be uncomfortable no matter how he was sitting because the following conversation was going to be a bit unnerving for the both of them. "Quinn, I was a huge dick. I shouldn't have reacted like that, and I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, it was years ago. Why are we talking about this now?" Quinn asked, her words coming out in shaky stutters.

"Because we didn't talk about it then." She looked at him from across the room. Her eyes were soft, but they didn't conceal her feelings. He knew her, he knew her well in fact, and he knew that she wanted to talk about it and she wanted him to know how wrong he was. He knew. "Listen," Sam planted his feet on the ground and rested his elbows on his knees. "I know that it was a long time ago, but I don't forget things like what we had and I know that you don't either." Quinn stared at him and felt her stomach twist.

"Well, I... um..." She looked down at her hands and fumbled with them, Sam knew what that meant. Tears formed in the corners of Quinn's eyes. She wiped them away and laughed awkwardly. Sam sighed and moved over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Don't cry Quinn, I-I'm sorry, okay?" She cried then, silently, but tears streamed down her face. She didn't want him to be sorry, she shouldn't have left him in Lima without her. He rubbed her arm until his fingers reached something he'd only realized now, the elbow brace. "Did I do that?" Sam asked, gesturing to her elbow. She nodded and forced a small smile as he wiped her tears with his thumb. Sam could feel his stomach twisting into a knot. He couldn't help but feel more and more pain for her with each tear that fell. He took each of her hands gently and rubbed the top of them with his thumb. All of Quinn's feelings from the past years were catching up with her. Memories from that night, the night that she told him. Thinking about her quitting Glee Club, her bad report cards. Those awful times at therapy; they were no help. Her mom telling her that she was useless every time she cried.

Quinn told him then. She told him everything and forgot about her promise not to cry or show any emotion. Everything about how she'd felt after they'd broken up. She cried harder and harder explaining what'd happened, but he listened. At some points it was hard to understand her, but he listened. With each word that she said Sam could feel his throat tighten up. It was his fault. Of course it was, he knew that, but it was harder facing facts when she was crying in front of you. When she stopped talking and eventually her crying slowed, she was still facing him on the couch with her legs crossed. Now it were his eyes that seemed distant. What was he supposed to say?

"I've never told anyone that." She said softly, looking at the couch, anywhere but his eyes.

"You just kept it in?" He croaked through his swelled up throat. Quinn nodded. All these years she's been depressed, she hadn't talked to anyone, just kept it all bottled up.. oh my God. "Quinn, I-" Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know that sorry can't even cover it a little bit," She looked up at him and squirmed at first under his gaze. "But I am sorry. I was so awful to you and I loved you more than anything in the entire world. I was hurt that you were leaving me and I was selfish. I, I..." He looked around the room, not knowing what to say. "I don't even know what was going through my head then, not talking to you. I knew that you were depressed and I could have helped but I was scared of seeing how upset you really were, and knowing that it was my fault. I was a coward, and.. I'm so so sorry, Quinn. That night where you told me.. I just, I hope you believe me when I say that reacting that way was my biggest mistake. To this very day, and I regret it in every way possible and I would do anything to take it back and to make things go back to how they were." Quinn locked her eyes with his and bit her lip.

"I believe you." She whispered. "Thank you." Sam nodded. They looked at each other and then suddenly everything was awkward again. Quinn turned away and looked at the ground. Sam stood up and looked around. "You don't have to leave.." He looked over at her.

"I don't?" She shook her head.

"We could put in like, a movie or something. If you want I mean." She blurted out. She should want him to leave, but she was really just looking for reasons for him to stay. Sam smiled at the girl and sat back down.

"Sounds good to me." 

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie they'd chosen, (a spy movie that Sam loved) Quinn was asleep in Sam's arms. She'd fallen asleep on the other side of the couch, as far away from Sam as possible, but somehow ended up as close to him as possible. In her sleep, she'd instinctively moved closer to him. Sam found that sweet, considering she hadn't fallen asleep next to him for so long. About halfway through the movie, her arms were wrapped around his chest and his arm was around her shoulder. Sam had gotten tired, but it's not like he could have fallen asleep during a Mission Impossible movie! He had to keep quoting the movie, but after Quinn had fallen asleep, he spoke a bit quieter. After the movie ended, he just looked at her. He knew that he should probably wake her, but he was too content with just watching her sleep. Eventually he did have to wake her, though.<p>

At around 10:30 he shook her shoulder gently. "Quinn? Quinn you should wake up, you're not gonna get any sleep tonight." She groaned and rolled over, not opening your eyes. Sam smiled. "I'm serious Q, come on." He laughed a little as she lay on her back in his lap and pried her eyes open.

The first thing that Quinn saw when she woke up was Sam Evans smiling down at her. She took a minute to adjust to the situation, but she eventually smiled up at him. A genuine smile. She couldn't remember a time when she'd smiled, and really smiled, in the past.. year.

"Hi."

Sam smiled. "Hey, you were tired." She pushed the smile away and sat up.

"I usually don't get much sleep." He raised an eyebrow at her and she answered his unasked question. "Work in the morning." He nodded.

"Well why don't you just go to bed early?" Quinn shrugged.

"I don't feel like it." Sam smiled. He looked around the room, it was very her. Earthy colored walls and furniture to match.

"I was serious when I said I liked your apartment."

"It's alright."

"It's better than nothing." She smiled and turned to face him again.

"That's something for you to say. Where do you live now? A mansion?" He chuckled.

"A motel room." Quinn's eyes grew wide.

"...Still?" She almost whispered, and Sam laughed loudly in response.

"No, it's only temporary. I had to follow my job out here right away or else I'd get fired, so I'm still looking for a house." Quinn's jaw hung open.

"Isn't that expensive? Staying there every night?" Sam shrugged.

"A little, but I'll manage." Quinn looked at him for a moment, studying his face.

"You can stay here," She blurted out, unaware of what she was saying. "I-... if you want." Sam grinned at her, knowing that she couldn't mean that.

"It's alright, I'm not doing that to you. Thanks though."

"I'm serious." He stared at her and raised an eyebrow. Not so long ago she was sobbing to him and cursing his name, and now she was offering him her apartment? "I mean, there's that empty room that we could turn into a guest room, there's a bed in there and I'm sure you have sheets. I guess you'd have to pay a quarter of the rent but... you could still stay here."

"I-"

"It'd be cheaper than a dirty motel room!" Sam stared at her, trying to figure out where exactly she was going with this.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Quinn scoffed. "Funny, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Just say yes and go get your stuff." He smiled widely and shook his head.

"It's too hard to figure you out, Q." Sam smirked at her and twirled his keys around his finger, wearing a huge smile.

**I APOLOGIZE for the wait! So busy, and serious writers block. I'm back now, though! For good(: Also, Brittana tonight! So.. WHO'S EXCITED FOR EPISODE EIGHT? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

After about two days of living together, the tension of the past few years seemed to have died down a bit. Of course she hadn't forgiven him, she didn't know if she ever would, but she still felt as if the two of them were sort of molding back to how they used to be before they had started dating; best friends. They weren't quite there yet, but she had to admit that she still found his funny faces and constant impressions adorable and as charming as ever.

Although they were becoming friends again after such a short time, they were still both feeling awkward when it was time for taking showers and getting dressed in the morning. Quinn always felt like she was being watched. She wasn't, but she felt as though she had to hide herself whist getting dressed.

It had been almost a week since Quinn had so uncharacteristically decided to invite Sam into her home. Sam had gotten used to the crazy rush of the morning...

_Quinn zoomed around her apartment, tossing on various coats, scarves and hats. Sam, who'd fallen asleep on the couch the previous night, woke up groggily and turned over._

_"What's going on?" He groaned._

_"Shut up, I'm late!" Sam sat up._

_"For what?" Quinn stopped running around for a moment to shoot him a look. "Oh.. work?" She laughed sarcastically and moved towards the kitchen which held teapot that she'd set up when she'd woken up. It was now boiling over onto the counter. She turned off the stove and got out a mug, pouring in the hot water. She reached up and got a teabag from the pantry and slipped it into her drink. Quinn fixed her scarf and walked over to the front door._

_"Okay, there's water all over the counter," She explained to a barely awake Sam. "Clean that up with the dishtowel that's on the ground and then toss it into the wash for me?"_

_"Huh?" Sam rubbed his eyes._

_"Great, glad to know you're on top of it." She said sarcastically. "Sam.." Quinn sighed. "Just do what I told you, okay? If you're gonna live here then you gotta pitch in." Sam groaned and rolled back into sleeping position. It was way too early for his liking_

...and had gone to her diner to be wait on by her for breakfast every day. That made Quinn exceedingly happy.. not that she would ever admit to that. It was on Saturday when things started to get a bit crazy.

Quinn had decided to sleep in, seeing as she didn't have work that day. When she woke up it was around 12:30. She'd been asleep since 8:00 the night before, and was wondering what year it was. She rubbed her eyes and groaned at her appearance in the mirror. Crazy hair, baggy clothes, and a rather sour look on her face due to the sun streaming in from her window and hurting her eyes.

She grabbed a towel from behind the door to her room and dragged herself to the bathroom door. Being as tired as she was, she didn't hear Sam singing to himself as he shut off the water in the shower. Opening the door, Quinn didn't even have a moment to wince at the bright lights in the room. All that she saw in front of her was a very wet, very naked Sam Evans. She shrieked and covered her eyes, waving the towel in the air, for lack of a better idea.

"Where are your clothes? Why are you naked?" Quinn screamed as Sam struggled to shield himself with the imaginary towel that he so stupidly forgot to grab before entering the bathroom to take a shower.

"I was in the shower!"

"Oh my God!" She wrapped her face in her arms. "Get out!"

"Me? I was here first, you go!" Sam yelled. Quinn threw her towel at him and ran out of the bathroom as quickly as her legs would take her, shutting the door behind her. She went back to her room and slammed herself face first into her bed, screaming, with her arms and legs sprawled about.

She wondered if she should be erasing what she'd just witnessed out of her mind.. although she was kind of enjoying replaying the moment in her head.

About ten minutes later, Quinn heard Sam (now fully clothed) clear his throat awkwardly at her door, knocking softly. She giggled into her covers, feeling less embarrassed about the situation and now just finding it funny.

"Don't laugh at me." She heard him murmur. She giggled again.

"You can come in.." Quinn laughed, her face still in her bed. Although Sam was embarrassed beyond belief, he smiled and shrugged, slowly sitting himself down next to her on the bed.

"So..." He said awkwardly. She tried her best to muffle her laughter to make it unnoticeable, but he noticed. Sam shoved her playfully. "Hey, it's not funny!" Quinn laughed loudly now, nodding her head and flipping over to face the ceiling.

"Yes it is!" Sam blushed and lay down next to her.

"Well, I'm glad that you find it so amusing."

"I do." She lowered her laugh into a chuckle, but her smile was unstoppable. She hadn't smiled like that for a long time. Sam knew that, too, and he looked at her with pure lust in his eyes. He really wanted to kiss her right then.. just lean in and kiss her, but he knew that it was too soon and that she would freak out. That would only make him sad. He didn't want to ruin this moment.

* * *

><p>When Monday came around, Quinn was fully rested and ready to work. It was the usual morning. Rush around to get ready, sit in traffic, work. It seemed to her, though, that there was something missing. When Sam came for his usual breakfast stop, he agreed. Then, they both realized that it was Mr. Farris. They wondered where he was, where he could be. When Quinn spotted a woman that she knew lived in Mr. Farris' apartment building, she asked her if she knew anything. The old lady shrugged and straightened out her jacket.<p>

"Well I know he lives on my floor, and there was an ambulance that stopped out front and lotsa' people rushin' through the halls with beds on wheels and things. It could have somethin' to do with that."

Sam and Quinn exchanged pale glances, and Quinn nodded to the lady.

"Okay.. thank you."

As the woman sat down at a table, Sam looked at her as she rustled through things on the counter.

"Do you think he's okay..?" Quinn stopped and sighed, looking down at the counter.

"I don't know.. I really don't know," She sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Sam and Quinn started to bicker. Quinn was in the kitchen, working away on the piles and piles of Sam's used dishes that were spilling over the sink.<p>

"Sam..?" She called. He was on the couch eating a hot dog (with another plate) and quoting the most recent X-Men movie.

"Yeah?" He answered, his mouth full of food.

"Can you finish the dishes for me?"

"I did the dishes yesterday!" Quinn groaned and peaked out through the beaded curtain that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. She pointed at him.

"There!" She yelled, walking over to him as she fixed her ponytail. "That's what, your second hot dog so far today?"

"Third..."

Quinn scoffed. "Be honest with me, Sam, have you gotten a new plate for each hot dog?" He looked at her with guilty eyes and hot dog bread hanging out of his mouth.

"No." She raised an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head again. Her eyes grew wide and she groaned at his obvious lie. He sighed. "Yeah."

"So you just got a new plate and put your other ketchup covered plate in the sink for me to wash?" Sam nodded, resulting in a glare from Quinn. "Fine. You're doing the laundry today."

"Noooo!" Sam moaned as Quinn walked back into the kitchen, ignoring his laziness.

About ten minutes later, as Quinn continued to do the dishes, Sam crept up behind her and slowly put two more dishes into the sink. Just then, she turned around to grab another dish and caught him in action. He started to giggle, and he ran away. "No!" She tried to maintain a straight face and hide her smile. "Get back here!" She laughed and chased him out of the kitchen and around the apartment.

**I guess that this one's kind of a filler... it's cute though, I think :) I'm sorry that this is so late. If any of you saw my one shot then you saw what I read. It's been really hard around here for me lately, and on top of that I still kind of have awful writer's block. Well writing other prompts always seems to help me get rid of that, so that's why I started my one shot setup. I also just wanted to thank you guys really quickly. I don't have too many people around me to encourage me, and your reviews and alerts always make me smile, so thank you so much! Especially for those of you who deal with my inconsistent updating!**


	6. Chapter 6

After about another week later, Quinn had come to realize something. She was trying her best not to notice it, but she then noticed that she'd been pushing away the feeling for years. She was in love with Sam. As much as she tried to ignore it, it was true. Every time that they locked eyes, she went weak at the knees. Every time that he called her name, she could feel her stomach explode into millions of butterflies. It was like her mind was fighting with itself. She wanted to be able to fight her feelings and pretend as it they weren't there, but they were.

When Sam woke up it was about noon, Quinn would be getting home soon. He'd gone to breakfast around nine and then came back to the apartment only to crash on the couch. He woke up thinking about Quinn. Who else did he ever think about? He sighed to himself, he'd been lying to her.. he'd been lying to himself. New York wasn't the only place to move to for his job, there had been at least 20 options all over the United States. He'd chosen New York immediately, hoping that he would run into her at one point. He'd never expected to see Quinn when he walked into that small breakfast joint. If he had, he would have met up with her there long ago. He knew that he loved her, and he knew that she would never feel that way for him again. Everyday it killed him inside, in fact it nearly tore him apart knowing that he'd completely ruined their chances for being happy together. Despite that, he'd changed her. He pretended not to notice how every time that she smiled, it was forced. He realized that the sparkle in her eyes, the thing that he'd loved about her most, was gone. Sam knew that it was all his fault. Right up to when they broke up, she still had all of those things. To Sam, those things made her Quinn. He wanted that Quinn back again, he longed for her. He used to constantly wish that he could remove himself from his own body just so that he could beat himself up for all of the shit he'd made Quinn go through. The only reason that she was who she is today is because he fucked up with her so long ago. The more he realized that, the more it hurt.

Quinn walked into the apartment about ten minutes after Sam woke.

"Wow! It's so warm in here!" She smiled, taking off her jacket and tossing it over to the little bench she had by the door. Her cheeks were tinted red.

"Oh," Sam sat up on the couch. "I was cold when I woke up so I just turned the heat on.. is that okay? I'll turn it off if you want." He mumbled, he wasn't in the best mood after thinking about himself and the events that had passed.

"Oh no! I feels great. It's freezing outside, even in the hallways!" The apartment building didn't turn on the heat until the end of December. Sam smiled. Whenever he felt negative, she would find a way to turn it around. Even if it was just an attitude.

"How was work?" Quinn sighed and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Long," She groaned. "Too long." She sighed, curling up into a ball and leaning into him, anything to be closer to him. "How's your day been so far?" Sam tried his best not to show a smile at the contact. He loved that since they were not living together, even though it wasn't for romantic purposes, they'd actually gotten more comfortable around each other.

"I just woke up."

"Seriously? Sam it's like, one o' clock!" Quinn giggled.

"I was kinda tired." He shrugged, not returning a smile or a laugh. She nodded her head and sat up completely, now feeling a bit of awkward tension between them. Sam instantly noticed that he'd made her feel awkward, but he didn't do anything about it. He was emotionally exhausted.

"I'm gonna make you some lunch, okay?" Sam nodded and lay back down, putting a pillow over his head. What had even just happened.

* * *

><p>The next day at work, Quinn was in an unusually good mood. Sam and her had fixed whatever weird thing had happened between them and they were back to making random jokes about every little thing.<p>

Quinn was just sliding Sam's bacon egg and cheese sandwich across the counter when a small bell indicated that someone had just walked in. She lifted her eyes and her gaze fell upon Mr. Farris walking in with a cane. Sam must have noticed a semi-weird expression on Quinn's face because he quickly turned around to see what she was looking at. Once the old man reached his usual spot at the counter, about a seat over from where Sam was sitting, he got out a menu for himself. He didn't bother to look at his two friends on either side of him.

"Morning Mr. Farris, how are you?" Quinn said with a smile, not wanting to be rude and ask him what had happened to him. The man looked up to her and then back to his menu. "Um.. do you want me to start making your coffee?" Mr. Farris looked annoyed.

"Can you go get me a waitress please? I'm trying to figure out what I want." Quinn's smile faded. She looked at Sam and then back to the man who used to help her get through everyday.

"But.. but Mr. Farris, I-"

"Quinn.." Sam looked at her with a serious expression as if to say, _Just leave him be_. She nodded and got Mr. Farris another waitress before going to the back of the kitchen. She didn't come out for almost a half an hour. While she was gone, Mr. Farris' nurse who was sitting in the back in a booth appeared to take him back to his nursing home.

* * *

><p>Quinn went home without saying a word that afternoon. She went straight to her room and lay face down in her bed under a mountain of covers. She felt so stupid, being this upset of an old man not remembering who she was. For years, though, he had always come to her diner for breakfast and just sat in that exact seat and ordered the same thing. Somehow, he always was able to tell how she was feeling. She was always sad back then, before Sam came back around. She never told him about Sam, but he always told her the same thing; <em>Whatever boy is worth your troubles, well be better be a good one to deserve you<em>. That always made her smile. She wondered then if he'd thought that Sam was that boy when he first met him.

She slept through the time when she arrived home from work to the next morning. Sam didn't want to wake her just yet, so he found the number for the diner on the fridge and called her in sick. At about 10:00, he decided that it was time to wake her up. He walked inside of her room and got into her bed slowly, not wanting to wake her immediately. He looked at her, her face now out of the covers. Her hair was basically matted to her face by tears, her mouth hung slightly open. Other people might have called himself crazy, but even in moments like these he still thought that she was beautiful. Sam placed a gentle hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb across it softly.

"Quinn.. Q, you gotta get up." She was a light sleeper, so her eyes pushed themselves open almost instantly. She groaned and moved herself into his arms, nuzzling her face into his chest and trying to go back to sleep. This surprised Sam, they hadn't been this close physically since they'd been dating. He didn't move, though, not wanting to wake her anymore. If she was fully awake, she'd probably slap him for having his arms around her waist.. and he didn't really like the idea of moving.

* * *

><p>They both fell back asleep. Quinn woke up first this time, having no idea in her mind how she was able to sleep for so long. When she found herself in Sam's arms, she couldn't help but smile. He smelled so good, and his arms were so strong yet gentle around her at the same time. She could probably have stayed like that forever, she thought. But she couldn't. Quinn didn't bother to look at the clock, she knew that she had probably missed work. She'd take the hit later.<p>

When she sneezed, he woke up and instinctively made his arms tighter around her. She giggled quietly and he smiled with his eyes still closed.

"You awake?" Sam felt her nod against his chest. Afraid of being yelled at, he moved his arms back to his sides. She made a face and grabbed them, putting them around her again. _I'll blame it on me being half asleep,_ She told herself. After a few minutes of them just lying together, he knew that he had to ask her if she was alright. He placed his chin on the top of her head. "How're you feeling?" He mumbled. Quinn sighed.

"Alright. Joan's going to kill me." Joan was her boss.

"I called you in sick." She moved her head from under his and looked up at him with him looking down at her.

"Really?"

"Yep." Quinn sighed from relief and rolled out of his grip, facing the ceiling.

"You're the best."

Sam chuckled. "I try my best." He looked at her with a huge, unstoppable smile. I am so in love with her.

"What?" She asked with a small smirk, twirling the charm of her necklace around in her fingers.

"Nothing." He smiled and turned to face the ceiling also. Quinn bit her lip to keep herself from smiling again.

After another few minutes, Quinn spoke up. "Do we have to get up?"

Sam sighed. "I probably will. I fell asleep here when I tried to wake you up," He said with a small laugh. "You should probably get up too, you slept through like, an entire 24 hours. I didn't even know if that was humanly possible. I was almost sure that you were dead." Quinn laughed.

"Alright."

Sam stood up and got out of the room, but as he left Quinn spoke up. "Hey Sam?" He moved himself back to the doorway of her room.

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and smiled lopsidedly.

When Quinn decided to leave her cave and walk around and about the apartment, she decided to make herself useful and clean the kitchen or something. She wasn't at work today, so she thought that it'd be a good idea to pitch in somewhere. When she walked into the kitchen, the sink was empty. _I was sure that there were piles of dishes yesterday..._ Suddenly Quinn's face fell into a state of shock. She turned around to look at a smiling Sam who was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Did... did you..?" Sam nodded. "You did the dishes..?" He nodded again and laughed, thinking that she was just being dramatic. She was serious. "And then where did you put them?" Sam pointed. "In the cabinets? You put them in the cabinets?" He laughed.

"Well I've lived here long enough to know where everything goes."

Quinn looked at him and then back to the empty sink. "Wow.. thanks.. whoa." She wasn't trying to be dramatic. The Sam that she knew would never lift a finger to help around the apartment. She'd even remembered that from when they were dating.

"You're welcome.. there were no clean dishes for me to eat off of.. so I had to clean some. Then I thought you'd be annoyed if I only did them for me and not all of them, so I did the rest." She laughed._ That sounds more like the Sam I know._

"Right." She got herself a clean mug from the cabinet and filled it up with hot water. "Thanks." Quinn grinned at him and made herself some tea. Sam nodded to her as if to say you're welcome and sat down next to where she was now sitting on the couch. Bringing her knees to her chest like she always did, she made her hands warm with her tea. All that Sam could think about was how adorable she is, how everything that she does it perfect. She could see him smiling at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?" Quinn asked with a smile, looking at her tea rather than him. He shook his head and spread his arms out along the back of the couch. She turned to face him.

"Seriously, what?" She put her mug down onto the coffee table.

Sam laughed. "Nothing!" Quinn nudged him in the stomach playfully.

"Don't laugh at me!" She giggled, nudging him again. When she went to push him the third time, he caught her hands and held them away from him. "Hey!" They fought with their hands, pushing them against the other's. After a minute, Sam stopped pushing and leaned back, causing her to fall over him. As she was about to say something about how he'd cheated, Quinn realized that she was laying on top of him, looking down into his green eyes. She stayed that way for a moment before laughing awkwardly and sitting up, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Sam was basically in a trance. He sat up and just stared at her, his gaze intense. She looked over to him and fell into his eyes. They both instinctively moved closer to each other before capturing each other's lips with their own.

Quinn's stomach was almost in pain with all of the butterflies swelling up inside of her as her lips touched his. The kiss was so gentle. All that she could think was how soft and delicate his lips were. When it should have been time to pull away, she slid a hand to the back of his neck and moved closer to him, kissing him again.

Sam couldn't even form a single thought. His mind was racing, and he was sure that Quinn could hear how loudly his heart was pounding in his chest. Her lips felt so small under his, it had been a feeling that he'd missed more than anything. They way that they held each other when they kissed made Sam feel as if he was made to hold her, he was made to kiss her.

She was the first to pull away. After only a few seconds, second that felt like hours, she shook her head and ran to her room, locking the door as she closed it. Quinn fell face first onto her bed in tears. Sam was in complete shock. What did he do? Hadn't she anticipated the kiss just as much as he had? He stood up and walked to her door.

"Q?" He wanted to knock, but he didn't want to make her more upset. He sighed and sat down at her door. "Quinn, I'm so sorry.. please, please don't stay in there. Come on." Sam could feel his stomach churn in pain. _This was a mistake.. a huge mistake. I shouldn't have come here and made things harder for her... I'm such an idiot._ After sitting by her door for a few minutes, he got up and gathered his things. He put his clothes back into his suitcase and picked up the DVD's he'd left laying around. He glanced at the closed door to Quinn's room and walked out of the apartment, his own tears starting to fall.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so late! I wrote the entire thing today. I'm really trying to update! I'm doing my best. I'm really sick right now, so I'll try to get another chapter written and posted today or tomorrow. I'm just laying in bed. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn stayed in her room until the next morning. She walked out of her room, expecting to see Sam sprawled out on the couch. She didn't.

"Sam..?" She looked in his room but it was empty. The sheets were folded and there were no clothes on the floor. Was he cleaning again? No way. He must be at work or something.. where is he? She looked around but didn't see him. She did see a small white piece of paper folded up and taped to the door. Quinn bit her lip and looked at it as if it was a threat to her. She hesitantly walked over to it. She could now read that it had a faint 'Q' written on it in pencil.

Quinn opened it slowly and did her best to make out the scribbly handwriting.

_Quinn,_  
><em>Hey its Sam. I guess you figured that out because obviously nobody else was in your apartment.. anyways I wanted to apologize. I was totally out of line. I shouldn't have come here and messed everything up even more. It was a stupid idea for me to say yes to moving in here with u. I've kinda loved you since the day I met u. And I never stopped. That's why I moved here, not just because of work. I moved back into the motel I was at before I moved here. I'm gonna try and get a job there on the side so it'll be cheaper to live there. I'm so sorry I fucked things up for us Q, I don't think you'll ever understand. I hate leaving but I know it's the right thing for u. I'll stay away from u, Q, I promise. Don't worry about me, k? I'm so sorry.<em>  
><em>Sam<em>

Quinn stared at the note. He was gone. He'd left. He loved her. She was never going to see him again. A quiet sob rocked her body forward and she collapsed onto the couch in tears. She'd screwed everything up again. She had let her feelings get in the way of something that could have been great. Curling up into a ball, she quickly cried herself to sleep again.

* * *

><p>It was bitterly cold outside. Sam was wearing a long business jacket and standing on the corner of a street, waiting for the sign to light up that it was his turn to walk. That had been something Sam had always done. Whenever he felt tense or emotionally exhausted, he'd take a walk to clear his mind. It was too much for him, not seeing Quinn everyday. Not waking up to her rushing around the apartment to get to work on time. He'd so quickly become accustomed to her lifestyle. He missed it. He missed her. Still he pushed on and told himself that she didn't matter, that she was just a girl.<br>She wasn't just a girl.

It's Quinn Fabray. The beautiful girl who Sam has been in love with since he was a sophomore in high school. She had beautiful eyes that he could so easily get lost in. Every time that they shared glances he could feel his knees wobble. Her laugh sounded like magic would, if magic had a sound. He couldn't describe the feelings that he felt when he was with her. He could only use one word: Love.

But of course he told himself that he was silly, that he'd get over her. Sam thought for sure that leaving to live somewhere else would be the best thing for Quinn. Although it killed him inside knowing that she would be happy without him, and though it killed him knowing that he would never see her again. Leaving was the right thing for her, and he wanted Quinn to be happy more than he cared for his own happiness. His biggest problem was that every time that he wasn't thinking of her and he was in a semi-normal mood, he would think of her and become instantly lonely and upset. Just remembering how her lips felt on his was enough to make him want to cry like a little boy. He knew that it wasn't something that tough or manly people would feel, but he couldn't fix it, couldn't change it. He couldn't help how he was feeling. If he could, leaving would have been a lot easier.

* * *

><p>The following week was a struggle for the both of them. Neither of them could shake the thought of each other from their minds. Quinn had called and texted Sam multiple times and left plenty of voicemails. She knew that he always had his phone with him, she knew that he was ignoring him, but she told herself that maybe her calls just weren't going through. Sam had left on a Sunday, it was now Wednesday. She picked up her cell phone and gathered the covers around her, calling him for the first time since Monday. The phone rang five times before going to his voicemail. She held the phone closer to her ear, missing his voice. She felt almost stupid for relying on hearing his voice, as if he was actually going to answer. She savored the minute of him talking before the small beep came, signaling that it was time to leave a message. Quinn froze then, she did every time, realizing that she hadn't planned out anything to say.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, um, this is Quinn..." Sam heard a familiar voice almost whisper over the phone. He was at work, she'd called his work phone. He had been looking through papers when the phone had rang, and he'd ignored it, knowing that it was her. He could hear the voicemail as she was leaving it.<p>

"I just, um.." He heard her sigh on the other line. "I just wanted to say hi I guess." Sam's lips fell into a frown. He hated hearing her like this. She sounded like she'd been crying. She sounded so tired. She sighed again. "Call me back, please. Please call me back." Sam hated himself in that moment, he could practically hear the tears in her voice. "I really really want to talk to you.. I don't know if you got my other voicemails.. but, I just.." There was a long pause. "I just really want to talk to you. If you get this, please call me back." There was a click of the phone, and then it was over. Sam groaned and put this face in his hands, feeling his throat tighten up. He knew that she missed him, that was clear, but he couldn't make himself come to terms with it. Part of him still felt that she was better off without him.

* * *

><p>Quinn lay in her bed, buried entirely by covers. She'd had a small tantrum in which she flailed her arms and legs about, flopping around the bed angrily. It hadn't entirely been in anger, mostly in sorrow. In all honesty, there is no anger without a hint of sorrow in the middle.<p>

She sighed, catching her breath after throwing herself around like that. Although it had been childish, she had to admit that it'd helped. She was still angry with herself, angry that she'd let them kiss each other. Part of her felt as if she could have kept it from happening. Then everything would still be normal, right? Yeah, awkward tension... not being able to sit near each other, tension. Normal. Quinn scoffed to herself. They were bound to kiss eventually anyways, but she didn't have to throw a fit and go hide in her room. That was her fault.

Everything had been perfect, then Sam had left. Because of her. Because Quinn put herself first again, just like last time. She was so angry with herself. All she ever did was screw things up, she never did things right. Despite that what she'd done had hurt her, now Sam was hurt, too. And that was her fault as well. Quinn screamed loudly into her pillow, holding it around the sides of her face, trying to block out the scream that was still shooting through her mind.

* * *

><p>When Sam went back to his crappy motel room that night, he was exhausted. His day had been long and agonizing.. it was just one of those days. His current situation with Quinn didn't exactly help either. He dropped his coat and his bag at the door and practically collapsed onto his stiff bed. His cell phone, which he had left at home, was still on his bedside table where he'd left it. Sam sat up slightly to look at it. One new voicemail. He sighed again and turned his phone off, putting a pillow over his face. If he knew anything at all, he knew that he missed Quinn. Apparently, she missed him too. He turned off the lights and got into comfier clothes. Sam headed to bed that night with one thought for certain: Tomorrow, he was going to see Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning of the next day, Sam paced around his room. Today was going to be tricky, he knew that, but he also knew that Quinn was going to have a hard time seeing him. As much as she missed him, if she did, he was worried that she was also mad at him. Why shouldn't she be? He'd ignored all of her calls, texts, voicemails. He'd kissed her and then he'd left. She was probably ready to slit his throat. One thing was for sure, he had to be calm. If she raised her voice, he couldn't. That would be a very bad idea on his part.<p>

Sam dressed himself in the usual plaid shirt and jeans and hopped into his car, making a rather familiar drive to Quinn's apartment building. It had been about a week since he'd seen her, but to him it almost felt like it had been years. As he made his way up to the apartment that was now only Quinn's, he felt his hands start to shake. He tried to steady his breathing as the elevator went up, but it didn't do much help. Once Sam had gotten to the door, he couldn't bring himself to knock. He stood there for a minute, shaking his hands and marching his legs, just trying to gain the courage to knock in the door. He stared at the door and winced a few times before knocking quickly and then running halfway down the hallway before turning back around and standing in front of the door just in time for it to be opened.

Quinn stared blankly at the boy standing in front of her. Her mind was flurried with emotions. The first thing that came to her mind was actually that she couldn't believe she was only wearing a shirt and sweatpants and he was standing in front of her. Second, she was wondering why he was even_ there_ in front of her. Why did he suddenly want to talk to her after he'd been ignoring her for so long?

"W-What are you-" As Quinn opened her mouth to ask why he had come, her lips were instantly met with something else. Sam wasn't able to control himself from moving towards were and capturing her lips with his own. If he had been able to think before he'd acted, he would've realized that kissing her was a terrible idea considering that that was the way he'd upset her in the first place. Quinn sighed blissfully against his lips and instinctively moved closer to him, making fists with the hem of his shirt. Sam kissed her as deeply as he possibly could, keeping a hand on either side of her face. She pulled him closer to her by the bottom of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed their lips together as much as possible. They remained like that for a long time before Quinn dragged him back to her room and shut the door.

**A bit of a cliffhanger, sorry! Also as you can tell this is really just a filler chapter. I'm going on a small New Years trip over to Massachusetts, but I'm going to work on a chapter while I'm there and update when I come back. (I'm not bringing my laptop with me). My New Years Resolution, believe it or not, is to write and update more! This story should be coming to an end pretty soon, maybe two or three more chapters left. But I'm working on a new story already! So don't worry:) Thank you guys for sticking with me and my awful updating~!**


	8. Chapter 8

The room was almost quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustle of sheets, heavy breathing, and an occasional whimper from Quinn. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as tight as they could possibly be. They were both still fully clothed. After Quinn had basically thrown Sam onto the bed and started kissing him, it became a fight for dominance. Eventually, Quinn gave up, just content to be holding and kissing him. Sam's hands had a tight grip on her waist, and Quinn had a hand pressed to the back of his neck, the other hand on his cheek. Their tongues were tangled together, giving each other hot, open mouthed kisses. They had been like that for almost ten minutes.

Sam knew that they had to stop, but as she was kissing down his neck he instinctively moved a hand to her thigh and groaned, closing his eyes. He could feel Quinn's lips turn up into a small smile against his neck and she could feel his erection pressing into her leg. It took all of Sam's will power to pull away and take his hands off of her. It felt as if they were magnets, that they were made to be touching each other. Quinn looked up into his gorgeous green eyes, eyes that she could stare into forever. He looked down into hers and saw slight confusion. In that moment, looking into her eyes and seeing her golden hair making a sort of halo around her head, Sam felt that magnetic force come back as his lips latched onto hers again. A few seconds later, Quinn tugged at the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. She smiled and bit her lip at the expression on his face. Sliding her hands up his bare chest, she attached her lips to his neck again and kissed softly up to reach his mouth. Sam stifled a small moan and forced himself to pull away from her again. He knew that she didn't want this. She might have wanted it right then in that moment, but Sam knew that she would regret it later. He'd come to her house to talk, and all they'd done was kiss. Usually, Sam wouldn't be opposed to their current situation, but he knew in his heart that he had to end things before he wouldn't be able to anymore.

Quinn sat up on her elbows and looked at him, still catching her breath. "Why'd you stop?" Quinn's mind wasn't where it usually was. If was almost as if she was in a trance.. her eyes glazed over, just wanting to feel him. All that she could think about was his hands on her, her hands on him, their lips touching. That, and the ache in between her legs that was beginning to be almost painful. Sam sighed and looked at her, sitting up straight.

"Quinn.. I," He sighed again, clearly annoyed with himself for ruining the moment. "We can't.. uh..." She stared at him blankly before coming back to earth and realizing that they had just been making out, and that he wasn't wearing a shirt.. that she'd taken off the shirt. Suddenly, her face became red and she was embarrassed, sitting up and fixing her hair. She looked around the room, anywhere but his eyes, and began apologizing over and over again. Sam's eyebrows furrowed together and he looked at her strangely. "What are you apologizing for?" He asked, interrupting her _'I'm sorry'_s. "I mean.. I kissed you first.." He mumbled. She stared at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry for everything, Sam. For freaking out that day.. for even trying to leave you and come all the way out to New York.. I-I, I was just stupid." She stuttered out, moving her bangs behind her ear.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you kidding?" She looked up at him then. "You're apologizing to me for wanting to go and do something for yourself.. you're apologizing because I was a dick to you?"

"You weren't a dick to me."

"Yes, Quinn, I was. I was terrible to you.. and I regret it more than anything. I was hurt and I was acting like a complete baby. None of that was your fault.. it was never your fault."

Quinn looked at him, biting her lip so hard that she was sure that it was going to bleed. She looked down and sighed, staring at the bed. "Well then I'm sorry for being so stubborn all the time." Sam chuckled and lifted her chin with the side of his finger so that she would reach his gaze.

"Why do you always need something to apologize for?" Quinn blushed and smiled, turning her face away from his. Sam stared at her profile, just taking in her beauty. He decided to take a chance. "I wanna be with you, Q." She turned to look at him again and stared into his eyes, feeling her stomach churn in the best possible way.

"What do you mean?" Sam quickly took her hands in his and squeezed them.

"I mean that I wanna be dating you, I want it to be like it was in high school." Quinn laughed lightly and looked down. "I'm serious." She looked up at him with an unstoppable smile.

"And how would that work?" Sam looked at her and returned the smile, knowing that she was purposely teasing him.

"Well, I could move back in with you, and-" Quinn put her hands up in between them.

"Wait, I want to take it slow. Nobody's moving in anywhere until _after_ the first date." She stated with a smirk. Sam smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I can do that. When should it be?"

"Tomorrow?" Sam made his eyes grow melodramatically.

"Wow, Q. You move fast!" Quinn smiled and bit her lip, shaking her head and staring into his green eyes. She sighed.

"I'm sorry.. about allof this." She laughed quietly, referring to the messy sheets. Sam smiled at her. _I don't mind at all.. trust me,_ he thought to himself, knowing that it would be terribly rude to say that out loud.

"It's okay Q. I'm sorry for leaving. I promise that I won't anymore." She grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

After a while, Sam decided that it was time to go home. It was getting dark, he'd spent the entire day at Quinn's apartment. _No regrets, _he thought to himself. Standing at the door to leave, he looked over to Quinn on the couch. She was snuggled into a blanket, her eyes closed gently as the TV flashed lights onto her face. Sam scribbled a sentence on a napkin and taped it too the door before leaving the apartment for the night.

When Quinn woke up the next morning, she saw a note on the door.

_I'm at my place, I promise I'm coming back. I'll see you at 7. - Sam_

She smiled to herself and went to her room. Maybe he was right, everything didn't have to be as complicated as it seemed.

**The End!**

**So I'm ending this so quickly because, if you haven't noticed, I'm lost with this story. I hope that it ended on a semi good note! I'm working on a new story, and hopefully I'll be writing some Quick soon too.**


End file.
